Paulina Sanchez (SC Stories)
Paulina Sanchez is a character from the original cartoon series. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Pending... Personality Pending... Family Relations All that is known about Paulina's family from mainstream media is that she has a strong father, but there is no indication about a mother or any siblings. This may be expanded upon within this series. Mother This section may be expanded further into the SC Stories timeline. Father Mr. Sanchez is first seen in "Parental Bonding." Pending more... Friendships From the original show, Paulina is the female head of the popular clique and believes herself to be the most important member of the group. She is consistently connected with all but Valerie, who lost her status when her father went virtually bankrupt. This list is expected to change in time. Star Her best friend (and "satellite," according to other students) is Star, a fellow cheerleader and member of the popular clique. Paulina seems to care greatly for her friend and worries about her when they are apart -- especially if she knows Star is without sunscreen because the girl has sensitive pale skin. Paulina always carries extra cosmetics for herself and Star, which keeps them close to each other both literally and figuratively. Paulina also seems to be accepting of the fact that her best friend is dating one of the other, less popular jocks. Dash She and Dash get along well within their inner circle and enjoy attending concerts, parties, or move premiers outside of class; during school, they often team up to prank or otherwise antagonize other students behind teachers' backs. However, they seem to clash whenever paired up in matters that go beyond platonic grounds, such as during their Health class assignment: while caring for a flour sack "child," they fought over sharing responsibilities until Tucker offered a "daycare" solution. While Dash can be overly-aggressive and demonstrates he is more brawn than brain, Paulina admires the way he asserts his dominance over weaker students and conventional attractiveness. Without his popularity status or good looks, she would drop him like a hot potato. Kwan Being Dash's best friend and a likable jock on the football team, Paulina has a mutual respect for Kwan. Although she would not be seen around him if he were to lose his popularity status, she has some genuine admiration for his kindhearted, thoughtful nature. When he and Star announced they were dating, Paulina was supportive of them, finding them to be compatible because they are equally less popular than her and Dash. Wes To be filled in later. Rivalries Stemming from mainstream media, Paulina retains a handful of rivalries (both major and minor). As the series progresses, she may lose at least one or two -- or gain some instead. Sam Manson Pending... Valerie Gray Pending... Relationship with Danny Fenton She first meets Danny in "Parental Bonding" in Season 1 of the original show. Pending more... Season One Pending... Season 1 Episodes Paulina is one of the leading tertiary characters whos various appearances serve as fuel for the primary cast's development. She may have one or two more important roles depending on the storyline. *'School-Shocked' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Break-Dance Beat-Down' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Comical Villains' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Smashed to Pieces' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Blazing Hearts' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes This section will be filled in closer to the conclusion of Season 1. Appearance Her appearance is almost identical to how she was in the original show. She has (almost-perfectly) flawless tanned skin, teal green eyes, hip-length flowing black hair with her bangs pulled back in pink hairclips, a youthfully curvy and toned body, and stands approximately 5'4" (American standard measurement). *'Season One' -- Like in the original series, she wears a pair of baby blue hip-hugger jeans, but now has a pink short-sleeve shirt with a slightly higher midriff and a white Danny Phantom logo on her chest. She has traded her white flat shoes for a pair of Phantom jumpsuit boots with hidden wedge heels. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actress was Maria Canals Barrera and she continues to be desired. Trivia *In the original series, she was the only one of Danny's admirers that had pupils. She was also the only one whose age was initially stated (see "Memory Blank"). *Her last name is never officially stated within the original series. She is referred to as "Miss Sanchez" by Mr. Lancer in the first episode of the SC Stories. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Humans Category:Students Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Athletes